


Hold Me

by orphan_account



Series: Kylux Positivity Week [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Self-Harm, mentions of cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hux has a bad dream and Kylo is there for him.This is for the kylux positivity week - day 3: hurt/comfort | touch starved.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux Positivity Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621138
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2020





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains mentions of cutting/self harm, so be careful if this triggers you.

It's completely silent in the dark room. There are two people laying on the big bed. One is peacefully snoring while the other one shakes while crying. The one snoring was Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, the one crying was General Armitage Hux. 

He dreamt about his father. It wasn't a good dream. He had a blade in his shaky hands and every second there were more cuts on his wrist. 

He stands up and goes to the bathroom. He needs to fix this before Kylo sees it. Hux closes the bathroom door and sits down on the toilet. He puts some bandages around his wrists and wants to go back to bed. But there is a person standing right before him. 

"God, Ren. Stop being so sneaky.", Hux breathes out, really surprised to see him here. Kylo normally sleeps through his late night actions. But this was different. 

"What are you doing here?", Kylo asks, with a concerned voice. 

Hux couldn't talk, he just stares at the man before him. "Hux? Are you alright?" 

This was all it takes. Hux breaks down and cries. Kylo quickly gets closer to him and takes him into his arms. 

"What happened?", he asks. 

"I can't talk about it, right now. I just want you to hold me.", Hux says, with a very shaky voice. 

Kylo holds him tighter and they both sink onto the ground.

They sit like that for almost an hour. Hux slowly gets calmer and Kylo never lets him go. 

"Can we go back to bed?" Hux asks and Kylo lifts him up. He even holds Hux when they leave the bathroom and head for the bed. 

"Please, don't stop touching me. I need this right now." Hux pleads to Kylo and of course, he obliges. 

"I just want you to know that i'm always here for you. Whenever you need someone to talk, i'll be right here. And i will never leave you." Kylo speaks and Hux has the feeling his heart would bust. 

"Promise?", he asks, with a playful tone. 

Kylo leans down and kisses Hux on top of his head. "Always."


End file.
